1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a receiving connector and a mating insert connector configured to prevent mismatching therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector assemblies are commonly used for electrically connecting an electronic component to a drive circuit in an electronic device, such as in a computer. Generally, an electrical connector assembly includes an insert connector electrically connected with a drive circuit, and a receiving connector electrically connected with an electronic component. The insert connector includes a first pin and a second pin. The first and second pins are the same shape and size, and are electrically connected with a positive pole and a negative pole of the drive circuit, respectively. The receiving connector defines a pair of first and second holes therein corresponding to the first and second pins of the insert connector, respectively. The first and second holes are the same shape and size. Two conductors are received in the first and second holes, respectively, and are electrically connected with a positive pole and a negative pole of the electronic component. The first pin of the insert connector is received in the first hole of the receiving connector, and contacts the conductor in the first hole to electrically connect the positive pole of the drive circuit to the positive pole of the electronic component. The second pin of the insert connector is received in the second hole of the receiving connector, and contacts the conductor in the second hole to electrically connect the negative pole of the drive circuit to the negative pole of the electronic component.
However, as the first and second pins of the insert connector are the same shape and size, they are easily confused with each other, as are the first and second holes. Erroneous connection may thus occur, resulting in a short circuit, which may damage the electronic component.
Thus, there is a need for an electrical connector assembly which can overcome the described limitations.